Chu
by Janus 7
Summary: One Shot. Nunca habia tomado tanta atención a los temas de besos. Pero quien iba a pensar de que tan solo pensarlo iba a suceder más rapido de lo que imagino... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun!


¡Hola!

Nerviosa por que es mi primer One Shot, espero que les guste :3

**El termino** **Chu**, pues según los japoneses es el sonido que se escucha al dar un beso o tambien significa beso :3

Los personajes ya saben son de **Masashi Kishimoto**, yo solo los utilize para hacer este One Shot y tambien es un regalo para mi hermoso rubio.

**Omedeto! Naruto-kun!**

* * *

**Chu~**

* * *

Siempre miraba aquellas escenas de besos, ya sean las parejas en la calle o en la televisión mirando impresionada como aquellos dos labios, masculino y femenino, conectaban tan bien empezando con un vaivén muy apasionado y si siquiera dejar respirar al otro. Haciéndola sonrojar como a una amapola avergonzada.

Esos besos que se deban los protagonistas de sus novelas favoritas y películas.

Escuchándose muchos Chu, uno tras otro.

—**Chu**—pronuncia cerrando sus ojos y lanzando un casto beso a su querido osito de felpa azul, para luego abrir sus ojos sonrojada, y pensar abochornada ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?

Pues sencillo, ella quería saber que se sentía recibir un beso, pronunciar por primera vez un Chu verdadero.

Si, ella aun no había dado su primer beso.

Suelta un largo suspiro y se recuesta en su cama, mirando algún punto interesante en el techo de su cuarto. De no ser por Ino ella no estuviera teniendo mucha curiosidad en esos momentos.

— _¿**Chu**?_

_Hinata parpadeo sonrojada a lo que decía su amiga rubia._

—_Si Hina-chan acabo de dar mi primer **Chu**—comenta la rubia de ojos azules completamente feliz, abarcando su cabeza en ambas manos mientras disimuladamente echa un vistazo a un de chico de cabello castaño sentado a tan solo tres mesas de ellas, que cuando la ve le saluda totalmente sonrojado siendo correspondida por esta igual. _

— _¡Te distes un beso con Kiba-kun!_—se sorprende y Ino le pide que guarde silencio.

—_Silencio Hinata, aun no quiero que se sepa, aun—pone un dedo frente a ella. Hinata solo se encoge de hombros—. Ya que quiero conocerlo mejor y eso, pero sin duda ese beso fue mágico—y una gotita resbala por la nuca de Hinata al ver que la rubia se había perdido en sus profundos pensamientos._

_Y sabía que de ahí no saldría en un buen rato. _

_Sonrió. Dejándola tranquila se gira quedando de frente al pizarrón, en eso baja su mirada sonrojada y tantea sus labios._

—**_Chu_**_…_

Nunca había estado tan interesada, pues nunca había tomado ese tema tan a la ligera, si llegaba a ocurrir pues que ocurriera.

A su momento claro.

Pero Ino había calado cierta curiosidad en ella por saber cómo se sentía recibir un beso.

Y el problema es que no tenía con quien, tenía varios pretendientes pero ninguno le gustaba como para que ese sea el merecedor de robar su primer beso.

Tenía que ser alguien que con solo verlo, su corazón latiera apresuradamente, sus mejillas se arrebolaran de inmediato, sus piernas temblaran y sintiera esas extrañas pero agradables sensación de maripositas en el estomago.

Se sentó al estilo indio, y apoyo su cabeza en el puño de su mano. Y lazo un sonoro suspiro, ninguno había podido llegar a hacerla sentir eso.

Ni siquiera Sasuke, que era el más guapo de su clase.

Un escalofrió la recorrió por toda su espina dorsal al pensar en el morocho.

Hasta podría decir que le tenía miedo al azabache. De no ser por que de vez en cuando el chico medio "sonreia" pensaría que no tenia ninguna pizca de sentimientos.

Rió con eso, si su amiga Sakura la oía hablar así de Sasuke. Seguro la mataba, pues la pelirrosa matada por el chico, y no permitia que nadien le "insultara".

—No Hina-chan, Sasuke-kun no es malo ni da miedo. Solo teme de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y ya verás que yo hare que los muestres—y ríe soñadoramente con eso.

Imita a la perfección la voz de su amiga y luego se echa a reír, pero deja de hacerlo de inmediato no ganaría nada burlándose de Sasuke y Sakura.

—De no ser por que te conozco hermanita, diría que ya estas Kuku kuku~

Hinata vira su rostro a la puerta, y se encuentra nada menos que con su hermanita menor. De cabello castaño corto, alta para su edad y ojos iguales a los de ella, blancos con toques de lila alrededor.

Extraños pero hermosos, según mucha gente.

— ¡Hanabi! Que te eh dicho por entrar a mi cuarto sin tocar—chilla sonrojada, pues tenía miedo a pensar que su hermana la haya visto hace ratico lanzarle besos a un osito.

—Corrección nee-chan, la puerta estaba completamente abierta—y se sienta en el sofá que quedada cerca de la puerta—. Pero tranquila, no creo que nadie, a parte de mi, haya visto tu escena de románticos **Chu** hacia tu osito—y ríe a carcajadas a ver la cara completamente sonrojada de Hinata.

— ¡Hanabi!

—Tranquila nee-chan no le diré a nadie sobre tu relación secreta con tu osito—ríe, pero se detiene al instante al recibir en plena cara una almohada de parte de la peliazul.

— ¡No seas mentepoña Hanabi!

—Y lo dice la que le lanza besos a un oso…

Hinata la fulmina con la mirada por eso, para luego suspirar derrotada. No podía defenderse, no tenia argumento alguno para eso, y ni pensaba decirle a su hermana…

— ¿Y por qué lo hacías nee-chan?—pregunta Hanabi curiosa. Hinata solo vira su rostro y niega—. ¿Eh?

—Solo estaba aburrida, es todo Hanabi.

—Mmmm pues para eso está el Facebook nee-chan.

— ¿Y crees que yo soy como tú?, que me la paso todo el día conectaba, tan solo para ver las publicaciones de Konohamaru-kun—y ahora era el turno de Hinata reír a carcajadas, pues la cara de Hanabi era todo un tomate en ese momento.

Hanabi frunce su seño, y se levanta.

— ¡Yo no hago eso!—y abandona la habitación completamente avergonzada. Por que su secreto, no sean tan secreto como pensó.

Hinata ríe aun más, menos mal que pudo ahuyentar a Hanabi con eso, pues conociéndola, no se hubiera ido de ahí hasta que algún argumento creyente que digiera le pareciera convincente.

Suspira y vuelve a recostar en su cama, llevando su mano a sus labios.

**_Chu_**

¡Hinata!

Se sobresalto a por ese grito de su madre, extrañada. Entonces se coloco una chaqueta, ya que estaba en pijama, y baja hasta la sala principal, cuándos se iba acercando pudo ver a su madre, junto a Hanabi quien miraba sonrojada a algún punto de la... ¿sala?

Termina de cruzar la puerta, para ver que sucedía y ocurrió inexplicablemente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su piernas temblaron, y llevo una mano a su barriga, sintiendo aquellas sensaciones de maripositas en el estomago. Pero como no hacerlo, allí frente a ella había un chico alta, rubio, de bueno porte y lo más hermosos ojos azules que había visto en su vida.

Como el cielo.

—Hina-chan ¿estás bien?

la ojiperla parpadea aturdida y mira su rostro a su madre, quien se le había acercado tomando su brazo preocupada. Hinata asiente sonrojada, ¿por cuánto tiempo se había perdido en sus pensamientos?

Entonces miro al chico disimuladamente y su sonrojo se identifico al ver que este le miraba con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Por qué le sonreía?

—Bueno las he llamado mis hijas, para decirle que Menma-kun se quedara por unas semanas aquí, ya que su mamá me pidió el favor, ustedes deben de recordarlo no—comenta Hana sonriendo. Hinata le mira extraña, algo sorprendida y...¿Feliz?—. Bien yo debo irme a comprar unos cosas al Super mercado, vamos Hanabi—agarra un bolso y Hanabi la sigue dando pequeños saltos, y antes de salir—. Hinata muéstrale la habitación disponible a Naruto-kun por favor, los quiero.

Y todo se quedo en silencio. Hinata miraba sonrojada por donde su mamá se había ido junto a Hanabi, entonces voltea y una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios rosa.

—Bien Menma-kun sígueme por favor— y empieza a caminar hasta las escaleras.

—¿Menma? si yo me recordaba siempre me llamabas por mi nombre de pila—comenta el rubio sonriente parando a Hinata inmediatamente—. Acaso te olvidaste de mi Hinata-chan.

Entonces Hinata se voltea y entonces su boca se convierte en una gran O.

—¿Naruto-kun?—se acerca hasta el impresionada.

—Él mismo—comenta y se acerca a ella—. Te extrañe mucho Hinata-chan—y la abraza sorprendiéndola.

Sintió su corazón apresurado y sus mejillas se arrebolaron de nuevo. Sus brazos estaban sueltos, y de un momento a otro ya estaban abrazando al rubio.

•

Ambos reían animadamente, estaban en la habitación de la ojiperla. Está en la cama y el rubio en el sofá, ambos recordando viejos tiempos de cuando eran pequeños.

—Y entonces en vez de caerme la mermelada a mí, cayó en tu padre y bueno ya imaginaras su cara—relata el rubio haciendo reír a aun más Hinata.

—Si lo recuerdo, me acuerdo también que tu mamá empezó con la guerra de comida.

—Sí, pues quien más que ella para empezarlo.

Hinata asiente sonriendo y luego vira su rostro, de momento a otro todo se había quedado en silencio. Naruto suspira y lleva una mano a su nuca rascándosela.

—Sabes Hinata-chan, también hay otra cosa que yo, bueno, que no se si te acuerdas—Hinata le mira curiosa. La mejillas se Naruto se arrebolaron un poco—.Tú, bueno, cuando éramos pequeños prometimos que cuando fuéramos grandes, nosotros...

Hinata no sabía porque pero su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte.

—Nos daríamos nuestro primer beso.

Hinata llevo una mano a sus labios por inconsciencia, y su sonrojo se extendió en todo su rostro.

—¿Eh? n-nosotros—entonces ese momento llego a su cabeza y su sonrojo se identifico.

¿Como había podido olvidar algo así?

—S-si bueno, éramos niños pero—Naruto también estaba algo colorado, y nervioso—.Yo enserio me lo tome de verdad, y yo hasta ahora...

Hinata parpadeo sorprendida. Él acaso no...

—Hinata-chan, tú, ¿ya distes tu primer beso?—pregunta, y Hinata baja su mirada a eso, en qué momento habían llegado a eso.

Hinata llevo su mano a su corazón, él acaso había esperado hasta ahora para dar su primer beso, como habían prometido de niños, eso se le hacía tan tierno.

Niega y ve como él sonríe. Se levanta y se sienta junto a ella.

**—**Tú, me permitirías, que yo—la mira directamente a los ojos, haciendo que ella se sienta más nerviosa.

Permitiría que él diera su primer beso. Pero viéndolo hay a milímetros de sus labios la hacía sentir tan bien y segura.

Podía apartarle, pero aquel aliento mezclándose con el suyo era tan maravilloso. Entonces se miraron a los ojos nuevamente, y Naruto en un asentimiento de la ojiperla, sonrió, y termino por rozar sus labios con los de ella.

Hinata no sintió otra cosa más maravillosa en el mundo. Ambos movian sus labios, ambos un poco torpe, pus era su primer beso, como habian prometido.

Se separarón, y Naruto le sonrió dejando ambas manos en las mejillas coloradas de ella, y Hinata le sonrió timidamente.

Ese había sido su primer beso.

Su primer** Chu**.

Y le habia gustado que fuera sido el primero de ambos.

**FIN~**


End file.
